The Last Princess
by KaydenAria
Summary: This tells of a royal family who grow up take the throne and soon face trouble but come through it in the end and it also tells of the last princess that a single kingdom will ever have.


The Last Princess

Written By,

Cynthia Michelle Bartrop

Chapter 1

It all begun way back when her grandparents ruled the Queen Maggie and King Mitchell had a kid and named her Winter she grew up to be a fine princess. But like every other Royal Family a princess has to marry a prince and Winter was at the age where she was to be married in 4 weeks so her parents hosted a Royal Ball where every eligible prince is to attend and they did. Winter danced with hundreds of princes but none of them seem to sweep her off her feet she started to give up hope when a prince walked through the door and stared straight at her then made his way across the floor everybody seemed to stare because he was one of the most amazing princes that nobody was good enough for him.

They watched him make his way to Princess Winter and they stared at them when he said " May I have this dance" "Yes" said Princess Winter and they started dancing while everyone stared at them "What's your name?" asked Princess Winter "My name is Prince Emmett" said the Prince. They danced all night and she couldn't help but stare into his beautiful green eyes while he stared at her beautiful purple eyes and said "I've never seen a girl with purple eyes" "Is that a bad thing?" asked Princess Winter "No, it's a unique thing" said Prince Emmett.

Soon the ball was over and everyone went home and Princess Winter was going up the stairs when Prince Emmett was running after her saying "Wait" a guard stopped in front of him and said "It's time to leave" "Kyler it's fine let him through" said Princess Winter "Yes Your Highness" said Kyler and as he lets him pass "Yes" said Princess Winter "I want to see you again" said Prince Emmett "When exactly?" asked Princess Winter he whispered in her ear "Tonight in the Rose Garden" said Prince Emmett "I'll try" said Princess Winter and they both left she went to her room and he went outside and stayed in the Rose Garden and later that night she snuck out her bedroom door and went down the hall and when she turned around the corner Kyler was right there.

"Going somewhere Your Highness?" asked Kyler "I was planning to" said Princess Winter "Where exactly?" asked Kyler "None of your business" said Princess Winter "Okay" said Kyler as he grabbed for his ear piece "Wait" said Princess Winter "Yes" said Kyler "Follow me but not to close" said Princess Winter and they both went to the Rose Garden and Kyler saw Prince Emmett and lagged behind about 20 feet and Princess Winter went up to him and said "I'm here" "Great! Who's that at the entrance?" asked Prince Emmett "I had to bring him he was going to call in and say that I was leaving I'm lucky to have 1 following me than 30" said Princess Winter "OK let's go" said Prince Emmett "Where are we going?" asked Princess Winter they went out past the rose garden and down stairs when they went over into the grass where a blanket was and she asked "What's this?" "Just lay down" said Prince Emmett "OK" said Princess Winter "OK look up" said Prince Emmett "OH my gosh that's a beautiful site" said Princess Winter as she looked up at the stars "Haven't you seen them before?" asked Prince Emmett "No, I don't have a window in my room and I'm not allowed to go out at night without guards" said Princess Winter "Why don't you take them out with you?" asked Prince Emmett "Because if I do I have to take at least 6 with me" said Princess Winter "Oh" said Prince Emmett "Yeah" said Princess Winter.

Suddenly they heard rustles in the leaves and branches breaking and Kyler said "All guards come outside" and they all ran outside and Princess Winter got up along with Prince Emmett and all the guards surrounded them and out of the bushes came a little girl about 12 and said "Have you seen my brother he was supposed to be home yesterday my mother is very worried about him" "Who are you?" asked Kyler "I'm Princess Esther, who are you" said Princess Esther.

Just then Prince Emmett came out and said "Esther what are you doing here by yourself" "I'm not by myself" said Princess Esther "Well then who are you with?" asked Prince Emmett "You can come on out" said Princess Esther and out of the bushes their guard Hazel came out "I brought Hazel with me" said Princess Esther "Look guys a girl guard" said one of the guards "What do you have against girl guards?" asked Hazel "Nothing really just they can't fight as well as guy guards" said the guard "OK why don't we go right now if it's OK with you Princess Winter?" asked Hazel. Just then Princess Winter came out from behind the guards and said "Not at all go right ahead" "Your Highness" said one of the guards. "What are you afraid to fight me?" asked Hazel "NO" said the guard "Then what are you waiting for" said Hazel.

In a minute Hazel had the guard on the ground in one move "Anybody else want to give me a try?" asked Hazel and 5 minutes later she had all the ones she fought on the ground then Kyler said "My turn" "Don't hurt yourself Kyler she's our best guard in our palace she beat everyone of our guards in less than 20 minutes" said Prince Emmett "I'm not going to hurt myself" said Kyler and they fought for about 5 minutes when Kyler finally went to the floor "What! A girl should not possess that kind of strength" said Kyler "You're just mad I beat you" said Hazel "My turn" said Princess Winter proudly "No way Your Highness" said Hazel "You're not scared are you?" asked Princess Winter "NO" said Hazel "Then what are you waiting for?" asked Princess Winter.

10 minutes later and Hazel finally went to the ground "What on Earth" was all Hazel could think to say after that "What I'm the strongest one in my castle" said Princess Winter "I bet" said Hazel "Well we better get home before mom worries even more" said Princess Esther "I'll see you later Winter" said Prince Emmett "Yes" said Princess Winter and they went home and Princess Winter went back to the castle and into her room and sat on her bed imaging the stars she was just looking at moments ago and she finally fell asleep after 10 minutes.

The next morning she got up and got dressed in a short sapphire blue dress with an a-line top and her crown then she came flying down the stairs and into the dining room and sat down with her mom and dad. "Mom, Dad I have a question" said Princess Winter "Yes Honey" said King Mitchell "Can I get a room with a window in it?" asked Princess Winter "Of course Honey" said Queen Maggie.

"Why do you want a window in your room, you've done just fine without it" said King Mitchell "A friend took me outside and showed me the stars. Now I want a window so I can look at them from my window" said Princess Winter "May I ask who your friend was?" asked Queen Maggie "Um no one really just someone I met at the ball last night" said Princess Winter "A prince?" asked King Mitchell "Yeah" said Princess Winter "Is it a prince you can see your future with?" asked Queen Maggie "I don't know mom I hope" said Princess Winter "Oh I want to meet him" said Queen Maggie "So do I" said King Mitchell "I don't know when I'm going to see him again" said Princess Winter "What kingdom is he from?" asked Queen Maggie "I don't know I didn't ask I was too busy having fun" said Princess Winter "OK what's his name?" asked King Mitchell "Prince Emmett" replied Princess Winter "What" said Queen Maggie "What's wrong?" asked Princess Winter "That's a 3 day ride from his kingdom" said Queen Maggie.

In Prince Emmett's kingdom his mother comes in and says "Where on Earth have you been Emmett" "He was with a princess" said Princess Esther "Oh and who is this princess you were with?" asked his mother "Princess Winter she's the most amazing girl I've ever met" said Prince Emmett "Oh really I want to meet her where does she live?" asked his mother "Her kingdom is a 3 day ride from here" said Prince Emmett "I don't care I want to meet her" said his mother "OK but we have to go now or we won't get there on time" said Prince Emmett "OK let's go" said his mother "What guards are we going to bring with us?" asked Princess Esther "Hazel, Anastasia, Eli and Peter" said his mother and they got in the carriage and were off to Princess Winter's kingdom.

Chapter 2

3 days later they arrived at the palace and they knocked on the front door and a housekeeper opened and said "Can I help you Your Highness" "Yes is Princess Winter here?" asked Prince Emmett "Yes one moment" said the housekeeper she went to a box and pushed the button and said "Your Highness you have a guest" "Be right down" said Princess Winter. 5 minutes later she came down the stairs in a medium length royal purple a-line dress with her crown and stopped halfway down and said "What are you doing here" "I came to see you" said Prince Emmett "One second" said Princess Winter she went back up the stairs and to her parents room and they came down with Kyler and 4 other guards by them. "Mom this is Prince Emmett" said Princess Winter. "Nice to meet you" said Queen Maggie "This is my mom Queen Belladawn, my sister Princess Esther and our guards" said Prince Emmett "This is my mom Queen Maggie, my dad King Mitchell and our guards" said Princess Winter.

"So when did you meet my daughter?" asked King Mitchell "Dad" said Princess Winter "It's OK. I met her at the Royal Ball when you hosted it" replied Prince Emmett "Oh" said Queen Maggie. "What are the names of the guards you brought with you if you don't mind me asking" said King Mitchell "Dad" said Princess Winter a little annoyed "It's OK Winter this is Hazel, Anastasia, Peter and Eli" said Prince Emmett "And who are yours if you don't mind me asking" said Queen Belladawn "Mom" said Prince Emmett "It's OK Emmett this is Kyler, Ava, Tucker and Charity" said Princess Winter "Why don't we all go into the living room and sit and talk and I can get you guys something to drink" said Queen Maggie "OK" said Prince Emmett and they all went and sat down each of their guards by their sides.

Hours passed and Queen Belladawn said "Well it's getting late I think it's time to get back don't you Emmett" nobody answered "Emmett" called Queen Belladawn "Where did he go?" asked Princess Esther "I bet I know Your Majesty" said Kyler to Queen Maggie "Where" said Queen Maggie "Follow me" said Kyler and they followed him outside where they found Tucker standing and went over to him and asked "Where are they?" but he said nothing "Why isn't he answering my question?" asked Queen Belladawn "Because he doesn't answer to you he answers to me" said Queen Maggie "They're over there Your Majesty" said Tucker "Thank You Tucker" said Queen Maggie and they went over and saw they were laying on the grass looking at the stars "They're so beautiful" said Princess Winter "Yeah they are" said Prince Emmett "Honey it's time for them to go" said Queen Maggie "Oh OK" said Princess Winter they both got up and stood by their parents "I'll see you later Winter" said Prince Emmett "I hope" said Princess Winter.

The next morning Princess Winter came down the stairs and into the kitchen and sat down at the table and the waitress brought them their food. After they were done eating Princess Winter went outside to the Rose Garden and she set up her paint station and started painting when she was finished a couple hours later she had the sunrise painted just like she saw it this morning when she went to the hallway and saw it out the window.

Later that day Princess Winter came back inside and went to her but nothing was there so she ran down the hall yelling "MOM!" and coming around the corner was her mother and 2 guards and said "Honey what is it?" "My room. What happened to my room?" asked Princess Winter. "Well follow me" said Queen Maggie "Where are we going?" asked Princess Winter.

They went down the hall and went in the 4th door on the left ""What are we doing in here?" asked Princess Winter "This is your room, you said you wanted a room with a window in it and this one has 5 and a place where you can sit under so you can read by it and look out and we combined 2 rooms so half is your room and the other half is your painting studio" said Queen Maggie "Oh My Gosh Thank You Mom" said Princess Winter and she went to her wall and she put up her sunrise painting then started on a new one.

She walked over to her paint station and looked out her window and started to paint the view out her window. A few hours later she was done and she hung it on the wall and she got changed and washed up and headed down the stairs into the kitchen and sat at the table and they ate dinner and then they got ready for bed. That night when everyone was sleeping Princess Winter got up and turned on her work lamp in her paint station and she looked out the window and started painting the sky with the stars and moon and a couple hours she turned off her lamp and went to bed.

The next morning she got up and went and looked at her painting and she took it and hung it up on her wall with the other 2 and then she got dressed and went downstairs and into the kitchen and sat at the table and the waitress brought them their food and Queen Maggie said "What was that light under your door late last night" "Uh, nothing" said Princess Winter "Winter" said Queen Maggie "Nothing" said Princess Winter "Winter answer your mother this instant" said King Mitchell.

"OK fine I woke up and I turned on my work lamp and started painting the sky with the moon and stars" said Princess Winter "Nice try what's the real reason" said King Mitchell "Excuse Me Your Majesty" said Kyler "What do you want?" asked King Mitchell "Dad" said Princess Winter with a stern voice "She's not lying I saw the light myself so I went to check and she was at her paint station painting" said Kyler "Well then you won't mind showing us" said King Mitchell "Honey" said Queen Maggie "It's fine mom" said Princess Winter.

Chapter 3

So they went up to her room and they walked over to the wall that had her portraits on it and they saw the one with the moon and stars "OH" said King Mitchell and they went back downstairs "Kyler" said Princess Winter "Yes Your Highness" said Kyler "Don't worry about my dad he's nice once you get to know him" "I'm sure he is but I don't want to stay that long" said Kyler "What do you mean?" asked Princess Winter "I really don't want to stay here I did it for a job but I really want to join the army I got offered a position and I'm tempted to take it" said Kyler "How old are you?" asked Princess Winter "19" said Kyler "But I don't want you to leave" said Princess Winter "What does that mean?" asked Kyler "I like you a lot and I don't want you to leave me" said Princess Winter.

Kyler walks towards Princess Winter and kisses her and her heart jumped out of her chest she felt like couldn't breathe. "I'll be back soon" said Kyler "I only have 3 weeks until I have to be married" said Princess Winter "I promise I'll be back" said Kyler and he walked downstairs and went into the living room and said "I'm leaving I'm turning in my gun and ear piece" "Why?" asked Queen Maggie "I got offered a position in the army and I'm going to take it" said Kyler "OK" said Queen Maggie "Thank You" said Kyler.

He went outside to the Rose Garden and Princess Winter saw him and took her painting stuff and went outside and said "Kyler before you leave can I do a painting of you please" "Yeah" said Kyler and she set down her stuff and started painting. Hours later she set down her paint brush and she said "OK I'm done" "Can I see?" asked Kyler "Of course" said Princess Winter.

He came over and looked and said "Wow you should go to Art School" "I'd love to but I have to take over the kingdom in 3 weeks" said Princess Winter "OK then promise me you won't marry Prince Emmett" said Kyler "What if I don't have a choice I don't have any siblings that can take over for me I'm an only child" said Princess Winter.

Suddenly there were 4 soldiers in uniform and one said "I'm looking for a Kyler Madison" and Princess Winter turned around and gave him and huge hug and he said "I'll come back for you and I'll marry you no matter what your parents say" and she started to cry then he turned to go when Princess Winter said "Wait take this" and she handed him a picture of her "Thank You I'll keep this forever" said Kyler and they left in a huge army truck and then she went in with her painting station and her portrait of Kyler and she went to her room and went to the wall and hung it up then she stayed in her room the rest of the night with the door locked and she didn't come out.

The next morning it was time for breakfast but Princess Winter was not there so Queen Maggie had a guard go and get her but the door was locked and he reached for his ear piece and said "Your Majesty the door is locked" "OK I'm coming" and she came up and knocked on the door and Princess Winter said "Go Away" "Honey can you open the door?" asked Queen Maggie "No" said Princess Winter "Why?" asked Queen Maggie "Because I don't want anybody in here" said Princess Winter "Get Tucker" said Queen Maggie and 5 minutes later Tucker came up and said "Yes Your Majesty" "I need you to try to go in there and she what her problem is she's not letting anybody in" said Queen Maggie and he went and knocked on the door and said "Your Highness can I come in please" "Who is it?" asked Princess Winter "It's Tucker" said Tucker she walked over to the door unlocked it and went and sat one her bed. Tucker came in and shut the door behind him and locked it again.

"Are you OK?" asked Tucker "Does it look like I'm OK" said Princess Winter "What's wrong?" asked Tucker "You wouldn't understand" said Princess Winter "I could try" said Tucker "Well I know I'm supposed to marry a prince but there's this guy" said Princess Winter "OK" said Tucker "Well he's not a prince he's a guard but I really love him when I'm around him I can't help but smile and now he's gone and all I can think about is him and it makes me sad where I don't want to come out" said Princess Winter

"I see can I guess who?" asked Tucker "Yeah" said Princess Winter "Is it Kyler?" asked Tucker "Yeah" said Princess Winter "That's totally normal" said Tucker "What's wrong with me?" asked Princess Winter "Nothing there's nothing wrong with you" said Tucker "Then why do I feel like this?" asked Princess Winter "You're in love" said Tucker "Can you leave I'd really like to be left alone for now?" asked Princess Winter "Do you want any breakfast?" asked Tucker "No" said Princess Winter "OK then I'll leave" said Tucker and he left.

He walked out the room and the Queen said "So what's wrong with her" "I can't tell you" said Tucker "What" said Queen Maggie "I'm not going to tell you what's wrong with her" said Tucker "Either you tell me or you're fired" said Queen Maggie "Well then I guess you're going to have to fire me because I'm not telling you what's wrong with her" said Tucker and he went downstairs and went outside to the front door and stood guard.

Late that night she went out her door and said "Charity can you come here quickly" "Yes Your Highness" said Charity "Can you get me something to eat please?" asked Princess Winter "Of course" said Charity and she went into the kitchen and got her a whole bunch of different stuff to eat and she knocked on the door and she opened it and said "Oh Thank You Charity" "Your Welcome" said Charity.

The next morning she got dressed in an emerald green a-line dress with her tiara and came downstairs and into the kitchen and sat down at the table and the waitress brought them their food and Queen Maggie said "Well it's nice to see you at breakfast this morning" and Princess Winter just scoffs "What was that for?" asked King Mitchell "Like you would understand" said Princess Winter "What does that suppose to mean" said King Mitchell "You hardly understand what I say because you're too busy doing other stuff to pay attention" said Princess Winter "That's it go to your room young lady" said King Mitchell "Gladly" said Princess Winter and she storms off to her room and slams her door and locks it. "Mitchell" says Queen Maggie "What" said King Mitchell "Don't be so hard on her" said Queen Maggie "You need to not treat her like a little kid she's 18 for Pete's Sake" said King Mitchell "I don't treat her like a little kid" said Queen Maggie and she gets up from the table and leaves while 2 guards follow her.

She went upstairs and went to Winter's room and knocked on the door and said "Honey are you OK?" "I'm fine" said Princess Winter "Honey can I come in?" asked Queen Maggie she goes and unlocks the door and sits back on her bed "What" said Princess Winter "Honey what's wrong?" asked Queen Maggie she looks at the painting of Kyler and said "You wouldn't understand" "I could try" said Queen Maggie "I don't want to marry a prince" said Princess Winter "What why?" asked Queen Maggie "Because I don't love any" said Princess Winter "What about Prince Emmett?" asked Queen Maggie "He doesn't take my breath away" said Princess Winter "Oh and I suppose the person you love does?" asked Queen Maggie "See I knew you wouldn't understand" said Princess Winter

Just then the phone rang and Tucker picked it up and said "Hello" "Hey is Winter there?" asked Kyler "Who's this?" asked Tucker "It's Kyler" said Kyler "Yeah one minute" said Tucker and he ran up the stairs and said "Your Highness there's someone on the phone for you" said Tucker and she went downstairs and picked up the phone and said "Hello" "Hey" said Kyler "Kyler oh my gosh I can't believe you called" said Princess Winter "Why wouldn't I" said Kyler "Where are you?" asked Princess Winter "I'm in base camp right now" said Kyler "I wish you were here my mother's not really understanding that I don't want to marry a prince the only person that does is Tucker" said Princess Winter

"Your mother will come around I know she will" said Kyler "If she doesn't what do I do then?" asked Princess Winter "Well when that happens give me a call" said Kyler "OK" said Princess Winter "Well I have to go I'll talk to you soon I love you" said Kyler "I love you too" said Princess Winter and she hangs up the phone and starts crying and Tucker comes up and says "Not here come on" and they go to her room and shut the door and she lays across her bed with her face in her pillows and cries.

Chapter 4

That night Charity brought her dinner but Winter was too upset to eat anything so the food just sat there she stayed up all night and the next morning Prince Emmett and his family came but Winter was still in her room. "Is Winter here?" asked Prince Emmett "Yeah she's in her room" said Tucker "Can you get her?" asked Prince Emmett "No" said Tucker "Why not?" asked Prince Emmett "Because I said no" said Tucker just then Winter comes down the stairs in a pink short a-line dress and says "It's fine Tucker" "Hey" said Prince Emmett "Hi" said Winter "What's wrong?" asked Prince Emmett "Why would anything be wrong" asked Winter.

"It looks like you just got done crying" said Prince Emmett "I'm fine" said Winter "Are you sure?" asked Prince Emmett "Yes" said Winter "OK would you like to go for a walk?" asked Prince Emmett "Sure" said Winter and they went outside and went and walked in the Rose Garden.

"I've been meaning to get a hold of you Emmett" said Winter "Why?" asked Prince Emmett "Because I have to talk to you" said Winter "Before you do I have something to ask you" said Prince Emmett "OK" said Winter and by this time her mother was watching out the window. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a box and opened it and said "Winter will you marry me" "No" said Winter "Why not?" asked Prince Emmett "Because I don't love you" said Winter "What" said Prince Emmett "My heart belongs to someone else" said Winter "I see then I wish you two the best of luck" said Prince Emmett "Thank You" said Winter "Your Welcome" said Prince Emmett and he headed inside and said "Let's go we have a long trip back home" "Yes Your Highness" said Hazel and they got in the car and started back to their kingdom.

Winter went back inside and said "Honey what's wrong" "I don't want to talk about it" said Winter as she started to cry and her mom said "No not here" and she took her to her room and they sat on her bed and she leaned into her mom and started to cry. "Honey what's wrong?" asked Queen Maggie "Nothing" said Winter "Then why are you crying?" asked Queen Maggie "Because I love someone else and he's not a prince" said Winter "Who is he?" asked Queen Maggie "Kyler whenever I'm around him I can't help but smile he means everything to me" said Winter "OH honey and he left it's OK" said Queen Maggie "He promised he was going to come back and marry me but I don't think he can" said Winter "Oh honey if he promised you that I'm sure he is going to find a way to come back to you" said Queen Maggie "I know" said Winter.

2 weeks later Tucker came up with a package and said "Your Highness there's a package for you" "Not now" said Queen Maggie "It's OK mom bring it in Tucker" said Winter "Here you go" said Tucker "Thank You" said Winter "Your Welcome" said Tucker "It's from Kyler" said Winter "Open it" said Queen Maggie.

Chapter 5

She opened it and in it was a t-shirt, a box and a letter she took out the t-shirt and on it, it said' Proud Army Girlfriend' and on the back it said 'Girlfriend of Kyler Madison' and she opened the letter and it said "Winter will you marry me in huge letters and then she opened the box and in it, it had a diamond engagement ring.

"Oh my gosh" was all Winter could say "What is it honey?" asked Queen Maggie "Read this" said Winter "Oh are you going to accept?" asked Queen Maggie "Yes" said Winter with tears in her eyes. Queen Maggie left and she went downstairs to her dad and said "Mitchell you're little girl is getting married" "To who?" asked King Mitchell "To Kyler" said Queen Maggie and he started crying and at that point Winter was coming down the stairs after she put on her ring and said "Dad why are you crying" "My little girl is getting married you're growing up" said King Mitchell "Daddy I'll always be your little girl" said Winter with tears in her eyes. "Now don't forget we are having a rodeo tomorrow in Texas so we have to leave tonight so you need to go pack" said Queen Maggie "OK" said Winter

Later that day they all came downstairs with Charity, Tucker and Ava and they all got on their private jet and headed to Texas "Mom do I have to wear a dress?" asked Winter "No you can wear a skirt, your shirt if you want and your cowgirl boots" said Queen Maggie "Thank You mom" said Winter "Your Welcome Honey" said Queen Maggie.

The next morning they got off the plane in Texas and the reporters started taking pictures and asking questions "Your Highness is it true your getting married?" asked one reporter "Yes" said Winter "Who's the guy your marrying?" asked another reporter "It's OK honey you can answer" said Queen Maggie "Kyler Madison" said Winter "The one that's in the army?" asked another reporter "Yes" said Winter and she walks up to the dance floor with Tucker by her side and she takes of her long coat and hands it to Tucker and under her coat she has her cowgirl outfit on and she walk right onto the dance floor.

A singer comes on stage and says "We're going to do the official Texas dance" and they each grabbed a partner and Kyler came up behind her and asked "Would you like to dance?" and she turned around and said "Kyler I can't believe your here how did you know we were going to be here" "I got a heads up from Tucker" said Kyler "Thank You Tucker and yes I'd love to dance" said Winter and each guy was right in front of the girl on the next line and they started their hoedown. They danced all night and all 7 of them went to the jet and headed for their kingdom.

Chapter 6

The next morning she woke up and got dressed in an a-line periwinkle short dress and she came down stairs and she bumped right into Kyler "Sorry Kyler" "That's OK" said Kyler and they both headed downstairs and into the kitchen and they ate breakfast and then Kyler asked "Can I take her into town I'll have her back before dark?" "Of course you can" said King Mitchell and they left for town with Tucker.

When they got to town Winter asked "What are we doing?" "We are going to the fair" said Kyler "What" said Winter "I was going to take you to the fair before your coronation before you can't go" said Kyler "That's so sweet of you but I can't" said Winter "Why?" asked Kyler "Because I'm in a dress" said Winter "I thought you'd say that Tucker" said Kyler "Here you go" said Tucker and he handed her shorts and her army t-shirt "How did you know?" asked Winter "Because you wear a dress everyday so go change" said Kyler "OK" said Winter and she went and changed and gave her dress to Tucker and he put it in the bag.

"OK what are we going on first?" asked Winter "We are going on the Ferris Wheel" said Kyler "I don't like Ferris Wheels" said Winter "I'll be right there with you" said Kyler "OK" said Winter and he took her hand and they got on the Ferris Wheel and then they went to the photo booth and took pictures and asked for 2 copies of every one and then they went to the food stands and had lunch then they went for a walk and then they went to the Roller Coaster and went on it then when that was done they went to the bottle game and he said 3 balls please and he laid down the money and in the first hit he knocked down 2 then the second time he knocked down 1 then the last one he knocked down all 3 and the assistant said "Any one that's hanging up" "Which one do you want Winter?" asked Kyler "That one" said Winter as she pointed to the bear "That one please" said Kyler "Certainly" said the assistant as he handed him the bear "Thank You" said Kyler as he handed the bear to Winter and then they went and got a thing of cotton candy and they sat down and shared it.

Later that night they went to another food stand and got dinner and then after they were done they headed back to the kingdom and they went inside and Queen Maggie said "Did you have fun" "Yeah we went on so many rides had cotton candy and look we got pictures" said Winter as she went to show her mom "Those are so cute" said Queen Maggie "Where's dad I want to show him" said Winter "He's in the hallway teaching the maids how to properly clean the windows" said Queen Maggie and Winter flew up the stairs and down the hall and yelled "Dad!" "What?" asked King Mitchell "Look what Kyler got done for me" said Winter as she showed him the pictures "They're nice" said King Mitchell just then he started choking "Daddy!" yelled Winter then she yelled "HELP! Somebody help!" Just then 4 guards came around the corner and they tried to move her but she didn't move.

Then Kyler came up and grabbed her and pulled her aside and she started crying "Well help him" said Winter "We can't he's dead" said one of the guards "Noooo!" yelled Winter as she went to her knees on the floor with Kyler's arms around her and said "Winter there's nothing we can do" she got up and ran downstairs to her mom who already heard the news and Winter ran right to her and sat in her lap and Queen Maggie said " Ssh it's OK ssh" she sat there and cried for 10 minutes then she fell asleep and Queen Maggie got up and carried her to her room and she laid her on her bed and she shut the door and Kyler was standing right there.

"How is she?" asked Kyler "She's asleep" said Queen Maggie and he sat right down by her door on the floor and fell asleep there and didn't get up until morning. The next morning Winter woke up and laid in her bed for 5 minutes then she got dressed in her dad's favorite dress which was a medium length violet dress with black high heels and she came downstairs and went into the kitchen and she sat down at the table and the waitress brought them their food and they ate.

That afternoon they went to his funeral and then they went home and started getting ready for Winter's wedding that was only a week away and they went to bed. A week later Winter was getting into her designer wedding dress with a touch of blue from her father on her neck and she started walking down the aisle she looked at Kyler then looked at her mother and then she looked back at Kyler then she made her way to him at the altar and they said their vows and their I dos and the priest said "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" and they kissed and then they danced all night and they went home.

Chapter 7

The next morning they were getting ready for her coronation day which was a week away and Winter's designer was designing her a dress "OK what color do you want the dress Winter?" asked her designer "Periwinkle" said Winter "OK what length?" asked her designer "Long" said Winter "OK what style?" asked her designer "A fit and flare" said Winter "OK I'll get that done for you" said her designer and he left to get it started.

3 days later he came back with the dress and had her try it on and she did "You look amazing Winter" said Queen Maggie "Thank You" said Winter and just 4 days later it was time for her coronation and she was getting dressed and then she started to walk down the stairs and sat on the throne and he said "I now pronounce you Winter Queen of Gardenia" and everyone clapped.

Her life as queen was great she ruled with power and understanding and made Gardenia a better kingdom to live in. Later that year Kyler had to go back and Winter was expecting a child a little girl and a nine months later she went to hospital and she had a healthy baby girl and they named her Justice.

Also later that year Maggie and a guard got in a horrible car crash and Winter heard about it and her, Justice and Charity went to the hospital and said "What room is Maggie Henderson in" the doctor came up and said "Winter Madison" "Yes that's me I'm looking for my mom Maggie Henderson" said Winter "I don't have a Maggie Henderson but I have a guy named Tucker" "What where is he?" asked Winter "Follow me" said the doctor they went into the room and Winter ran over to his side and said "Tucker oh my gosh are you OK" "I'm fine Winter" said Tucker "My mom where's my mom?" asked Winter "She didn't make it" said Tucker "NO" said Winter and she started to cry Charity took Justice from her and she fell to her knees.

Later that night Tucker was able to come home and he stayed in a room in the palace and he was brought food every day until he was better and when he was he got dressed and came downstairs and said "Reporting for duty" "Well Winter and Justice are in the Rose Garden" said Charity "OK Thank You" said Tucker and he headed out and he said "Hey Winter" "I see you're feeling better" said Winter "Yeah what do you need me to do?" asked Tucker "Just stand right there" said Winter as she took out her paint station and put Justice in her carrier and started painting.

A couple hours later and she was done and she showed it to him and he said "Wow you're really good" "Thank You" said Winter "We better get back inside" said Tucker and Winter got a picture of her and Justice taken and they sent it in a letter to Kyler.

Chapter 8

A week later he got it and he started to cry "What's the matter Madison?" asked one of the soldiers he showed them a picture "This is my wife Winter and our little girl Justice" said Kyler "Must be hard being away from them" said one of the soldiers "Yeah it kind of is" said Kyler "When do you go home?" he asked "Anytime now" said Kyler.

Just then the captain came out and said "Madison" Yes Sir" said Kyler "You're going home" said the captain and he got his stuff and was on a plane to Gardenia and when he got there he went into the living room where he saw Winter holding Justice and he said "Can I hold her" "Kyler when did you get back?" asked Winter "Today" said Kyler "Yeah here" said Winter and she handed her to him.

"She's so cute" said Kyler "I know isn't she just adorable" said Winter "She is" said Kyler "Where's Maggie?" asked Kyler "She's dead her and Tucker got in a horrible car crash Tucker was the only one left alive out of it" said Winter he just stared at her "I'm so sorry Winter" said Kyler "It's OK" said Winter and they talked the rest of the night.

15 years later Justice grew up to be a fine young princess they were on their way into town when a huge semi smashed right into their car and Justice was thrown out the window and landed on the ground 20 feet away covered in glass when she opened her eyes she saw the car smashed she yelled "Mom, Daddy!" but she heard nothing she crawled over to the car getting more glass in her and she dug through the car when she heard sirens in the distance she saw her parents and she tried to pull them out but she couldn't and she started to cry. When the police pulled up and got the semi driver out and came over to her and asked "Are you hurt?" but she didn't say anything just then the ambulance came up and the paramedics got out and came over to the little girl and asked "Are you OK?" "My parents they're gone" was all Justice could say "What's your name?" asked the paramedic "Justice my name is Justice" said Justice "Your the princess?" asked the paramedic "Yeah my mom and dad was in that car with Tucker and Ava" said Justice "Who's Ava and Tucker?" asked the paramedic "They were our guards" said Justice "OK why don't you come with me and we'll get you on a gurney" said the paramedic and they got her in the ambulance and they headed to the hospital.

When they got there Charity was waiting and said "Wait" and they stopped and said "Can we help you miss" "I need to get to her" said Charity "Why?" he asked "Charity is that you?" asked Justice "It's me" said Charity and they let her pass "Oh you poor thing your covered with glass" said Charity "Mom, dad, Tucker and Ava they're all gone" said Justice as she started to cry.

Charity gently hugged her and said "It's OK honey" and they rolled her into the room and started to take out the glass and when they were done she was able to go home and she went to her room and stayed there for the rest of the night.

2years later Justice fell in love with one of the guards just like her mother did and his name was Jack and later that year she had a ball and he walked up to her and got down on one knee and asked "Justice will you marry me" Justice in shock couldn't answer until one of her guards said "Your highness" "Oh sorry yes I'd love to marry you" said Justice and then he asked "Can I have this dance" "Yes you most certainly may" said Justice and they danced the rest of the night.

The next day Jack went out and got an engagement ring and brought it back and put it on her finger and their free time they mainly spent it together until Justice had to do meetings with their trading partners to get stuff they needed.

1 year later and it was her coronation day and she wore her mom's dress that she wore and she walked down the aisle and she sat down on the throne and he said "I now pronounce you Justice Queen of Gardenia" and the rest of her life she was the Queen of Gardenia and she ruled with power, understanding and love over all her kingdom. A couple of days later Justice went to the doctors for a checkup when she heard the most devastating news "I'm sorry Your Majesty but you're not able to get pregnant I'm so sorry" said the doctor.

Justice started to cry when Jack came in and said "What's going on" "I'm not able to have kids" said Justice "Oh I'm so sorry honey there's always adoption" said Jack "We already tried that remember nobody will give us a kid" said Justice "It's okay honey I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere" said Jack and they went home and fell asleep and Justice is The Last Princess.

**The End**


End file.
